Lost but Never Found
by ignore common sense
Summary: John hits me and orders me around. Edward Cullen and his friends, abuse me, play pranks on me, tease me with harsh words. My only solace is pianoplayer290, he understands. I'm scared though, what if he turns out to be my biggest nightmare, Edward Cullen?
1. Preface

**Disclamer: Ok I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all. …… but I do have a beastly spongebob poster. Hehe**

**Ok my lovelies this is the first chapter or the preface. I'm not the best writer but I'll try to improve.**

**Read on**

As I was walking into that little quaint coffee shop I felt multiple things. First was excitement. Second was fear because what pianoplayer290 stood me up. Even if he came, what if he didn't except me for who I was? I told him about the beatings at home but I never told him about school. He did say he went to Forks High School and there's only one person who all the pranks are played on and that's me.

This was it I was going to finally meet pianoplayer290. If he rejected me I wasn't really sure what I would do. I would probaly go back to living in my waste of a life.

When I opened the door to the coffee shop I had my second doubts. Should I do this. Is this really the smartest thing. What if John ever finds out?

Pushing all those negative thoughts aside I confidently strode into the shop.

My eyes immediately started to search for a teenager boy that looked familiar from school. At this time there happened to be no one except for older people playing bingo.

I tried to fight it back but I couldn't. So pianoplayer290 really stood me up, how great.

"Miss are you alright" said a kind voice breaking my train of thought.

Sniffling, I wiped away my tears and mumbled an incoherent response. At that exact moment I caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair at the counter on the other side of the store.

When he turned around a gasp came from my mouth. It was Edward Cullen. What was he doing here? Will he start to make fun of me infront of pianoplayer290 (if he ever comes)? More importantly what if he was pianoplayer290?

"Bella Swan, nice to see you here." said a smooth, velvety, voice which sounded very familiar.

I turned around to find Edward Cullen holding a steaming cup of coffee with a crooked smirk on his face, one I had seen many times.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, why ask??? Steph Meyer owns the character. I have the story line….. but I do have a really cool silly band (or whatever you call it)**

**Hellow my lovelies ready for chapter one. Okay I won't bore you so just read**

Bella POV

As I drove in my truck to school I wondered, why did all the bad things happen to me? Does god hate me, what did I ever do to him.

I had no life, no friends, no to love, no one who loved me, so all in all life pretty much sucked. Also to make things worse, I was lab partners with Edward Cullen. This made it so much easier for him to make my life living hell.

Ugh life really does suck.

Since I sat in the back of the classroom the teacher didn't notice when I took out my phone. Immediately I checked to see if I received any messages from pianoplayer290. There were no messages, but he was online.

**Lonelysoul340: heyyy**

**Pianoplayer290: hey online during school, shame on you**

**Lonelysoul340: haha your so funny I think I'm gonna cry**

**Pianoplayer340: you know that doesn't make any sense at all**

**Lonelysoul340: ughh another reason why I hate smart people**

It was funny, I was usually a really quiet and shy person. Now with Pianoplayer290 I was a happy, almost a normal person.

Some how our playful banter shifted to guessing what the other one looks like.

**Pianoplayer290: no matter what you look like I'm sure you beautiful**

**Lonelysoul290: haha your very funny**

Even though to him his words probably didn't mean much to him they meant a lot to me, because no one had ever paid me a complament like that. And through it all I still blushed from a comment I received from a person I didn't know.

**Pianoplayer290: when will we meet**

**Lonelysoul340: idk dontcha kinda like the mystery**

**Pianoplayer290: but I'm curious, who are you **

**Lonelysoul340: haha I should ask you the same thing, what if ur a petafile **

**Pianoplayer290: I already told you I'm 17**

**Lonelysoul340: rite I forgot about that**

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to my teaching and put your phone away."

I blushed a deep shade of red, shut my phone and sunk lower into my chair.

The cafeteria was bustling, and I could hear the loud laughs and screams coming from it. Princepal Banner never did anything to stop it though. He was quite clueless actually.

As I walked to the lunch line I realized something, our school really was like the typical high school in the movies. There were the populars, Edward Cullen and his family. There were the wannabe populars, Mike Newton, Laren Cornweller, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, and the rest of their groupies. The table to the right of them were the decent people, Angela Webber, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, and a few more people.

That's how our school was mainly divided. There were a few scatter groups here and there though. And at the end there was me, Bella Swan. I was the girl who everyone played pranks on, especially the Cullens, when they were having a rough day. To be away from the public eye I would sit in a tiny seculded table in the corner of the cafeteria.

After getting an apple and some lemonade I quickley scurried to my table, but not fast enough.

I was stuck in between none other Emmet Cullen and Jasper Cullen, and standing right infront of me was none other than Edward Cullen with an evil smirk on his face.

**Okay chapters done. Sorry it was short. I know my writing sucks but hey ii'm only a teenager. Hehe okeay. I hope I don't sound cheap when I say this but can you try to tell other people about this story. I really don't care if you don't. It was just a request. When yall review you can ask me to do something with the story, make a twist. Tank you my lovelies. *kiss kiss***


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own no characters **

"Come on Bella lets take a little walk, shall we?" cooed Edward, he was speaking to me as though I was a little child. I realized that I might as well listen to him. There was no point in fighting, it would only end badly.

By now the whole everyone's eyes were on us. I'm pretty sure that they were wondering why the Edward Cullen wanted to take a "walk" with the school geek.

Edward led me to the center of the lunch room and made me stay in place, using his strong hands.

"NOW BOYS" was the last thing I heard before my body was covered in spagetti. While I had been occupied with my never ending thougts, Edward had cautiously walked away from me and whispered things to Emmet and Jasper.

Everyones laughs were filling my ears. There was no one who wasn't laughing. Not wanting to embarras myself any further, I ran as fast as my legs would take me out of the cafeteria.

No, I didn't cry. This was something I was very used to. There was never a time when I stayed in the lunchroom and stood up for myself. I didn't have the guts to, because I was scared of what he would do to me. The first time something like this happened I did scream at him, but he dragged me to the seculded hallways and hit me.

I looked at the clock, class started in 15 minutes and I had no extra clothes to change into. To go to the clinic you needed a pass, so that was off the list.

"Do you need something to wear." said a melodic voice that came from behind me. Suprisingly enough, it was Alice Cullen. I had never talked to her, but I thought she would be mean, being related to Jasper, Emmet and Edward.

Cautiously I took her had that she held out for me.

"Is this part of another prank or are you being nice?" I said hesiantly. One wrong move and I was dead.

Her shy mood left instantly and she said "No silly I'm being nice. Really you can borrow my stuff."

I was stunned by her kindness, but happily acceped her offer.

As I walked with to her locker I was amazed by her kindness. Here I was, the school punching bag who no one gives a crap about, and she just decides to become my friend. Then I was struck with a thought, what about her family and Jasper, her boyfriend.

"Alice what about you and Jasper. Won't he get mad at you? What about your family?" my words came out rushed, probably because I was so nervous. I really didn't want to lose my first friend so quickly.

"Uh Jasper and I are kinda going to a rough patch right now, and I really don't give a fuck about what my family thinks." When she said this her eyes started to water up. I felt terrible for her, she was so kind, so brave. Someone like her deserves eternal happiness. I pulled her in for an akward hug. The only reason it was akward was because she was so much shorter than me. I still enjoyed the hug though, it was the first one I've had in quite a while.

The bell rang disturbing our moment.

"Bye Bellsey, see you in art. We should make plans to go the the mall this weekend, get you a new wardrobe, my treat!." The words came out so rushed, it was all I could decipher.

In biology nothing much happened. Edward didn't even glare at me today. I'm sure he was mentally glaring at me though. We were lab partners, you see. This gave him the perfect opportuity to tease me. When the bell rang I picked up my things a scurried out the door, not tripping or even stumbling, a heroic feat for me.

"BELLSEY, come sit with me!" said a franticly waving Alice. Everyone was staring at her, but I don't really think she noticed. I don't think she noticed that I was blushing either.

I ducked my head and scurried to the table she was sitting at. Alice started to ramble about how excited she was for the mall, and I didn't get even one complete sentence into the conversation, but I really didn't care. For the first time I had a friend that I liked and just so happened to like me back, and I was not about to lose her.

"Class, were going to have a partner project and you will be allowed to pick your partner." Yelled our art teacher over the class. Oh God. I hated partner projects, I was always the last person and forced to do everything by myself, or I was in a group of three.

"Bellsey, OMG we should be partner, then after we go the mall you can come over, we can work and then have a slumber party!" It seemed like all of Alice's words come out in a rush all the time, or it could be that I'm just kind of slow. This seemed like a great plan, especially because John was out of town this whole week for some wedding. Alice's bubbliness must be contagious because now I was happy.

"That's a great plan and all, but I don't really have any money." I said in a sad tone. Instead of Alice just being fine with the whole thing, she smacked me on the head.

"Owwww. That hurt." I said in a half playful half hurt tone.

"But Bellsey, I already told you it was my treat. Ughh what am I gonna do with you?" Alice shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Wait Bellsey, do you have a phone? Because if you do gimme your number because now were like besties and all that shit." Said Alice in a rambling way.

We exchanged numbers and email before the bell rang and everyone went home.

I was panting by the time I reached my dinosaur of a computer. Quickly I logged on and was happy to see that **Pianoplayer290** was online.

I smiled to myself, could this day get any better?

**Soooo how'd you like it. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while my comp gotta virus. Well review and all that shit cuz It gives me a fuzzy warmy feeling. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh* poor me…. Oh wait I do own a really kool yoda poster**

**Ahh read on and read my authors note at the end (after you read my awesome beauticious chappie)**

**Pianoplayer290: I see your online**

**Lonelysoul340: hehe yup**

**Pianoplayer290: how was your day**

**Lonelysoul340: AMAZING I made a new friend**

Pianoplayer didn't know what school I went to or even my name, so I could talk to him about these kind of things.

**Pianoplayer290: that's great, but when will we meet, or can you atleast tell me what state you live in???**

**Lonelysoul340: nope you first**

**Pianoplayer290: Washington**

**Lonelysoul340: me too that's so weird**

**Pianoplayer290: haha weird indeed**

It was quite odd, Pianoplayer talked so formally. He reminded me of some high standard famous dude.

**Lonelysoul340: hehe lets play 11 questions but no asking stuff like name**

**Pianoplayer290: wait I thought it was 20 questions**

**Lonelysoul340: ughh we're doing 11 cuz I gotta go **

**Pianoplayer290: foine me first**

**Pianoplayer290: hair color?**

**Lonelysoul340: brown. Eye color?**

**Pianoplayer290: green Eye color?**

And this is what we did going up to 11 questions. I liked being with Pianoplayer290, I could talk to him without feeling akward. I know its just weird but I think I love him.

"BELLSEY! Over here!" shouted a very excited Alice.

I didn't think my grumbled response seemed to satisfy her because again, she smacked me on the head causing me to drop my cup of hot coffee. I was still sleepy because even though I said I had to leave, I stayed on the computer all night chatting with pianoplayer.

"Bella today's Friday! You know what tomorrow is right, right?"

I didn't have the heart to ruin Alice's happy mood so I decided to just pump my fist in the air and give her an exsasperated yay. This earned me another smack on the head.

"Oww, Alice, must you always be so violent." I said in an exausted tone.

"Well what can I do, your not excited about going shopping……. With me!" said a very hyper Alice who looked like a monkey on crack.

"NONO, I am very excited… Yup really. Shopping YAY!" I said faking my enthusiasm.

"Hehe, that's why I love you Bella, and don't forget about the sleepover mmkay, because that's also very-" before Alice could finish her sentence she was cut off. The Cullens were standing in front of us, glaring, at me paticuraly.

"God Alice are you done yet playing around with her. She doesn't belong in this school, she's just a waste of space, she's just taking up oxygen." Said a very angry Rosalie.

Alice laughed, but it wasn't her usual chiming laugh, I came out more like a bark. "I like hanging out with her better than you or any of you, and besides Bellsey and I are best friends now."

The way she defended me really touched me, I don't think anyone had ever defended me.

"You know, we all you that eventully you're gonna come crawling back. Can you just end this now. Really Alice she doesn't deserve to be friends with, or even talk to in this case, a Cullen." Jasper was the one who said this to Alice. I couldn't belive the harsh tone he directed to her. Didn't he feel anything for her.

"Ugh just shut up all of you. God damn your blabbering is hurting my ears. Come on Bellsey. We have to make plans." And with those final words Alice Cullen left the scene dragging a stumbling Bella Swan along.

Alice POV

As I dragged Bella away from my "siblings" my eyes were starting to water. But I did my best to blink away the tears.

"Bella Uh I gotta go do something so I'll see you in gym mmkay?" I didn't want her to see my cry right now.

She hesitated on leaving me, but eventully left.

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought Jasper and I were the perfect couple. What happened? Oh that's right Maria happened. God. I hate them both, and I guess it's true, when someone comes into your life other people leave. Anyways, I liked Bellsey even though she was pretty stupid when it came to fashion.

Gathering up my courage I walked out off the restroom. The bell already rang so the hallways were empty, besides I really didn't care if I was late for class at this point, LA was boring anyways.

As I walked to my locker I saw two figures against it. I clearled my throat loudly and I'm not sure they noticed. Clearing my throat louder I tapped on the guy's shoulder. I'm pretty sure he was annoyed because he groweled at me. Wait. I would know that hair anywhere, is that Jasper and Maria against **my** locker?

"Ugh what are you doing here Alice?" I ignored Maria's sneer and brushed past her to my locker. She tugged on my shoulder and I just shrugged her off. I wouldn't turn around because I didn't want him to see my tears.

At this point I really didn't care if I didn't really care if I had my books.

LA seemed pretty good to me now.

Bella POV

The bell rang signaling that it was time for gym. I groaned at the prospect of everyone laughing at me again. At least now I had one friend that would support me.

When I saw Alice she looked different. Her nose was slightly red and her eyes were slightly puffy. I ran to her to comfort her. I wasn't going to question her right now, because a sad Alice isn't normal.

"Class we're going to play vollyball today so I hope you're all ready!" said a very excited Coach Clapp. I groaned and Alice sniggered, she was definitely back to normal, even if it was at my expense.

Vollyball was fun even if I had only one friend to enjoy it with. I had to endure the glares of practically everyone in my period.

Today was just about the 1st day I had ever worn shorts in gym. No one could see my bruises, not even Alice, but I haven't told her about my house life yet.

The locker rooms were always crowded, so Alice and I went to the bathroom right at the end of class so we could miss the crowd and all the mean girld, including Rosalie who was also in my gym class. Actually all of the mean people of the school were in my gym class.

Now coming up was my "favorite" time of the day, lunch.

**Chappie is done but here's a little fact John (her abusive father charlie's too cool) has been out of town for a while**

**Guess what I burnt my finger with a hot glue gun doing a last minute project and it hurts to type.**

**Don't worry eventully (before chappie 10) bella will find out who pianoplayer290 is (it's pretty obvious) sorry but I'm sure ya'll already kno who it is, I mean really, look at the username **

**Review (I love you)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a nasty burn which is like a blister and it's fun to squish (tehe)**

**I noticed I had some spelling errors, so please excuse that. I'll try hard not to and thankyou to all of the reviewers. Don't feel afraid to give me an idea. (I suggest you send a private message to me) thanks**

"Hey Swan, Cullen" Lauren slightly acknowledged Alice, but her attention was directly on me.

"Look, I know what your little crappy plan is. Get close to the Cullens, and then get Edward to fall in love with you so you'll be the most popular person in school. Well I hope you know your plan won't work because you're damn ugly and, Edward and I are in love."

I was completely flabbergasted. Me and Edward in LOVE. How did this girl's brain work? What creepy type of parallel universe did she live in?

"Ugh, Lauren I'm friends with Bella because I choose to be. Besides, she's way too good for Edward." Alice's tone was quite funny because she sounded so bored. I could almost imagine her filing her nails while talking to Lauren.

"Whatever slut, the only reason you're friends with Swan is because you have no one else to go to with your problems. Ya that's right, I know all about you and Jasper. I'm sure he broke up with you because you finally told him about you being mental. Hey look now, the two school jokes are friends. A lunatic and a loser, what a perfect couple."

I wasn't sure what provoked it, but all the pent up anger I had stored inside of me just exploded. How dare Lauren bring Alice into this? She never did anything to anyone.

In the next moment Lauren was on the ground and I was beating up her face like there was no tomorrow. Then, Alice did the most amazing thing. She charged at Lauren and also pummeled her face.

By now there was a circle surrounding us and people were chanting nonsensical things like FIGHT FIGHT.

I felt someone grab my shirt and throw me into the lockers. Alice was currently in someone's arms and was struggling like a maniac to get out of his iron grip.

"Swan, what do you think you're doing hitting my girlfriend?" Edward Cullen was currently standing over me with a menacing glare etched on his face. I glared right on back at him, today I was on a roll.

He ignored my pitiful glare and said, "You should be glad that we're not telling anyone about this. Otherwise you'd be in big trouble." Currently, all of the Cullens (not including Alice) were standing behind him glaring at me too.

With those final words he kicked me in the stomach and walked away. Wincing from the pain I slowly stood up and went to check on Alice. No harm had really come to her. She was just muttering words to herself like "Stupid whore, needs a life." And other profanities.

"Alice, was what Lauren said about you true?" This was the time to bring this up. I really needed to know.

"Yes it is. I wasn't really mental though. My parents thought I was and sent me to an asylum. I'm not sure how she found out about that though. I bet she somehow looked in my records and found it. Bellsey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't worry Alice. It's really okay. We all have some secrets." I reassured her.

"Well Bellsey, we don't wanna be late for class. Let's go!"

The rest of the day went by in a flash. I was so excited for tomorrow that I didn't really know what happened in class.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for us to go. Today Alice was gonna take me to her place so we could go shopping. After that, we were going to do some work and then finally have our tiny two-person slumber party.

In the car ride we were jamming to some old songs and randomly shouting out our own made up lyrics. I would either put Alice in danger by keeping our friendship, or I could just end it, cut off all ties.

My sleepover with Alice was so much fun that I stayed over for another day. Funny, the rest of her family wasn't there.

I looked at the clock it was 9. John should be arriving at any minute now. I made him steak and mashed potatoes as a welcome back meal.

The door banged, signaling that John was home.

"Hello sir wou-"my words were cut off and I was instantly met with a slap in the face.

I looked up and there **he** was, standing there with a feral look on his face.

"Bella, I've heard about your new friend. Word spreads fast in a small town. But Bella, please remind me, what did I say about making friends, or even talking to someone in that matter?" John had sneered the word friend. One of his rules was to never get close, and I disobeyed that.

"Silly little Bella, don't worry though I brought some friends over so you won't be alone with me tonight."

I looked at him in fear. This had happened before. His "friends" came over once and that night was one of the worst nights I had ever experienced.

"Come on in boys. I think she's ready and excited, but don't forget your money and bring a condom too." Said John.

I woke up on the hard floor with my cheek pressed against the wood. I moved my fingers. Pain. It was everywhere. Blood was surrounding me and I was covered in bruises. When I looked at the time I noticed that school had already started.

John would kill me for missing school, and Alice would be worried. How would I tell her about John? Would she believe me, or would she just think I was telling some sick, twisted joke?

For the rest of the day I stayed in bed just staring at the ceiling, waiting for the time when Pianoplayer290 would come online. I needed someone to vent my feeling to.

**Pianoplayer290: Hey**

**Lonelysoul340: hi**

**Pianoplayer290: has he come back yet**

**Lonelysoul340: he came back last night**

**Pianoplayer290: did he find out about your friend**

**Lonelysoul340: yup**

**Pianoplayer290: you need to tell someone, anyone**

**Lonelysoul340: I don't, okay.**

**Pianoplayer290: what if one day he takes it too far and you die**

**Lonelysoul340: I really don't care**

**Pianoplayer290: you should**

**Lonelysoul340: my life is a waste anyways**

**Pianoplayer290: no you will not give up okay**

**Lonelysoul340: whatever**

**Pianoplayer290: when will we meet?**

**Lonelysoul340: we should we've known eachother for a while**

**Pianoplayer290: I live in forks (tiny place I don't think you'd know it)**

**Lonelysoul340: I live there too**

**Pianoplayer290: do you know that tiny coffee shop near the supermarket**

**Lonelysoul340: yup, lets meet on Saturday at like 5:00 ish**

**Pianoplayer290: yup I have to go teacher alert bye**

**Lonelysoul340: bye**

I shut my laptop with a sigh.

Saturday was only a few days from now.

I think I'll survive.

**God that was a real crappy chapter. My writing was terrible. I'm really sorry for that, I'm trying my best to improve. If you didn't like the chappie tell me**

**Btw when bella and pianoplayer290 meet it might be different than the preface mmkay I don't really wanna redo the preface so I'm just gonna warn you right now and you can't say I didn't**

**Review (still luv you)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Ugh ready for another chappie I'm gonna try hard to do good grammar (really need a beta)**

**Read onnn wait one thing bella is naturally forgiving**

"Bella your back, where were you?" I was met by a very excited pixie. When she hugged me I winced from the pain but I'm not really sure Alice noticed.

"You won't believe it, Jasper and I got back together! He apologized and told me he loves me!" Alice's attention was diverted by a tall figure walking towards us. "Jazz, over here!" shouted a very energetic Alice.

"Bella, I would really like to say sorry to all I have done for you. It wasn't right. Maybe now we can be friends. I don't know how your ever gonna forgive me." By this point Jasper was rambling and I was laughing.

"Look, it's okay. People change and if you really have changed, then I accept your apology, Alice did."

"Bye Bellsey, Jazz and I gotta go clean up the janitors closet. I'll see you in lunch mmkay?" By Alice's devious smirk I could tell that they weren't going to clean the closet.

When Alice and Jasper were walking hand in hand out of the lot, Alice turned around and winked at me. Poor Jasper, he did not know what was coming his way.

In history class I silently took out my phone and logged on. Pianoplayer290 was online.

**Lonelysoul340: hey**

**Pianoplayer290: hey**

**Pianoplayer290: how will I recognize you on Saturday**

**Lonelysoul340: uhhh I'll wear a white shirt, and grey scarf what bout u **

**Pianoplayer290: I'll wear a grey shirt and blue jeans**

**Lonelysoul340: mmkay**

**Pianoplayer290: do you go to forks high school**

**Lonelysoul340: yup do u **

**Pianoplayer290: yup**

**Lonelysoul340: this is kinda weird**

**Pianoplayer290: haha I know**

**Lonelysoul340: ugh I gotta go, creepy teacher looking see you Saturday**

**Pianoplayer290: yup bye**

Before lunch I was panicking. Now that Jasper and Alice were back together would this change much? Will Alice go back to her family and leave me alone?

Someone shouting my name brought me out of my never-ending train of thought. I saw a frantically waving Alice sitting at our table with a funny Jasper trying to calm her down. I couldn't believe how much had changed in the past week or so. I had a great friend and a great almost-friend. And the bullying had reduced to a minimum.

At the Cullen table 4 people sat, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Lauren. Lauren was currently sucking face with Edward, straddling his lap in a very inappropriate way. I rolled my eyes at their PDA and continued on my way to Alice who looked like a monkey on crack.

"God Bella, what took you so long? Jasper over here is so boring; all he talks about is history. Nerd." When Alice said nerd she playfully glared at Jasper, but he just pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Bella, thank you for saving me from Alice." This time it wasn't me who got smacked on the head. It was then I noticed that Jasper had a slight accent.

"Did you know you had an accent?" I asked Jasper

In a sarcastic voice Jasper emphasized his accent and said "Naw, really?"

It was funny; Jasper used to be one of my enemies and now we were bantering like to old ladies over whose apple pie was the best.

When I got home there was an eerie silence in the house. I was always first to get home, but now the silence was just plain weird.

"Bella, glad to see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

I didn't bother asking what he meant by us, I knew what my punishment was but not what for. If I got a beating tonight how would I explain the bruises to Alice? I was out of makeup to cake my arms with.

Hesitantly I started "Sir, would you an-"

"Shut up Isabella and get your fat ass over her" screeched John in a sharp tone, one he had used many times.

When I hesitated not knowing what was coming, he stomped over to me and dragged me to the living room by my hair. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see all the seething faces. "You better behave well or else." He whispered in my ear. I nodded tightly not wanting to find out what else was.

"You boys have your fun but not too much. I got customers coming tomorrow and they don't like them bruises." John said nonchalantly while strolling out of the room.

My eyes were already shut tightly so I didn't have to worry about seeing all of their seething faces. I just stood there and waited for them to come.

**(sorry I don't like really including these types of scenes its rated m cuz I'm paranoid)**

I woke up feeling the same way as last time. There was always pain, but I knew that I had to go to school today.

Trudging to my room stumbled over a piece of glass and my foot got a cut in it. I quickly glanced around to see if John had heard my screech of pain. No, he wasn't here, must have gone to work.

After cleaning my food I had a shower and began to apply make-up to my bruises, but it was no use. There were too many. I just decided to wear a hoodie and sweatpants to school. Alice would probably kill me for having no "fashion sense".

I parked in my usual spot and was greeted by an excited Alice, with a panting Jasper running behind her. There was a different look in her eyes that she disguised well that I couldn't quite identify.

During the whole day she had that look in her eyes. There was a hint of sadness and betrayal, and I was worried if something happened. I decided that during lunch I would question her about what was going on.

AT LUNCH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and I sat by ourselves today. Jasper was at some basketball meeting so Edward and Emmet weren't here either.

"Alice, is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Bella is there anything you're not telling me, because I sense something is wrong," Said Alice.

I tried to get some words out but all I could do was stutter. Eventually I formed a coherent sentence and said "N-no, nothing's wrong, why would you ask?" I ended my bad response with a hesitant laugh.

"Bella I know that we promised to tell each other everything, but just tell me if you're keeping something from me."

Her tone was serious and understanding, like she pitied me, as if she was a doctor.

"Look, I know about what John does to you. I came over last night and saw it all. Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to lose my first friend, so I just stared at her with my wide eyes even wider, gaping at her like a fish.

**How'd you like it???? I couldn't let japser be bad. He's just too cool, and really would I break up those two.**

**Maybe next chappie they'll meet mmkay?**

**REVIEW (I still love you)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a really kool harry potter calendar**

**Hello my lovelies. I really don't have anything to say so, READ ON.**

"Alice, I-"

I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say, so for some odd reason I was relieved when she cut me off.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Alice said in a sad, pleading tone.

"I don't know, okay? I was just scared of your reaction. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me then.

"It's okay Bellsey. I know what you mean. You didn't want to face the pain and rejection. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Jasper."

I smiled at Alice and reached over the table to give her a hug. "Thanks Aly."

IN BIOLOGY

"Swan, move your fat ass. You're in my seat."

I looked up at Lauren. Wait, I've sat here the whole year.

"Ugh do I have to repeat myself. This is my new seat, now move!" she said in an aggravated tone.

"Lauren, can you stop stalking me. We're over, did you get that into your thick head yet?" said a menacing velvet voice that came from behind me.

Lauren sauntered away with a huff. Edward slightly acknowledged me, in a slightly more civil way than he had done in the past. I just kept my head down because I didn't want to get him angry.

As I was walking into that little quaint coffee shop I felt multiple things. First was excitement. Second was fear because what pianoplayer290 stood me up. Even if he came, what if he didn't except me for who I was? I told him about the beatings at home but I never told him about school. He did say he went to Forks High School and there's only one person who all the pranks are played on and that's me.

This was it I was going to finally meet pianoplayer290. If he rejected me I wasn't really sure what I would do. I would probaly go back to living in my waste of a life.

When I opened the door to the coffee shop I had my second doubts. Should I do this? Is this really the smartest thing? What if John found out?

Pushing all those negative thoughts aside I confidently strode into the shop.

My eyes immediately started to search for a teenager boy that looked familiar from school. At this time there happened to be no one except for older people playing bingo.

I tried to fight it back but I couldn't. So pianoplayer290 really stood me up, how great.

"Miss are you alright" said a kind voice breaking my train of thought.

Sniffling, I wiped away my tears and mumbled an incoherent response. At that exact moment I caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair at the counter on the other side of the store.

All I could see was his back, but that was enough. He was wearing a jacket that said CULLEN in bold letters.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go up to him and show him that the one he loves was the one he was torturing? Or, should I just leave and run away from everything?

Before I knew it my feet were walking to him and I had already tapped him on the back.

When he turned around I'm sure he was expecting some mysterious beauty, because his face quickly fell and then changed to shock.

"Lonelysoul340?" he said in shock.

The way Edward said it made it sound like one of those "Aah" moments in a movie, where the orchestra starts playing.

I looked at him confidently and said "Yes." It came out sounding more chocked than confident. I was trying to hide a sob that was about to break free from my chest. I couldn't handle all of this, so I decided to walk away. As I turned around to make my departure a hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella I'm sorry for all I've ever done to you. I wish I could take it all back."

I laughed, a bark that was completely unlike me even though I never laughed. "You can't take it back okay. What's done is done. Edward, you know you don't mean any of that shit, you're only saying that."

"Please, really I love you!"

He didn't mean it; he didn't mean any of it. It was just a desperate attempt to get me to stay, but I wasn't going to be a fool and fall for it. I didn't reply, I was too busy trying to wipe my tears with the sleeve of my white shirt.

_No one loves you. Who would love such a whore? I'm sure your parents killed themselves so they would finally be rid of you. _His taunting words rang in my ears like bells. Each sentence hit me like each kick and punch delivered to me.

I screamed and covered my ears. I couldn't take any of this anymore; the whole world was against me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" said Edward.

I couldn't hear him; the monster had finally killed everything in me and took over. It was all too much, all the suffering and pain had finally broken free from the walls I had carefully built. The overbearing pain was too much, and I was panicking. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the blurry voice of Edward frantically talking.

Hopefully, now I would die in the arms of my one true love, who probably never loved me back. A sick twisted part of me was happy. Edward was going to suffer when I died. He was also a cause of the pain that I endured through, countless years of no friends, no hugs, no love.

Happily I let the darkness overcome me. _Goodbye Alice, I truly love you. Goodbye Jasper, you were a nice 4-day friend._

The white walls were intimidating, and the constant beeping bugged me. Was this what hell was like? I thought heaven was supposed to be white.

I looked around the room and realized that this wasn't heaven or hell. Stupid person up there decided to send me back down.

I cautiously looked around the room and noticed that there was a slumped figure resting on the tiny couch in my room.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired, and decided to go back to bed.

**How was that, they finally met right. Tell me your reactions to this chappie. It was kinda short, I was in a rush. (going to the mall) I'll probably update in like 2 days, BUT don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own no characters**

**Hello my lovelies! I have decided to start another story called How to Save a Life. Check my profile and READ IT. I only have one chappie of it up so far, but if you review I will try to update it. And, thank you to all who reviewed, even if you say like only 2 words. When the summer begins I will try to update almost every other day. I know this sounds pretty pathetic, but every time I find out I got a review, I scream and read it like 10 times. I DO read all of your reviews.**

Bella POV

When I woke up I was immediately met by a bright light. I could see that there was someone else in the room sleeping, by the looks of it, it was probably a man.

He woke up and I immediately recognized him as Edward Cullen. He started at me a few seconds in shock before pressing some button, informing a nurse that I was awake.

"Bella-"

He wasn't able to continue because a handsome blond doctor with astounding blue eyes rushed into the room. "Son, I was informed that Isabella Swan woke up." **Son**? Oh, this must be Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father.

Timidly I raised my hand and cleared my throat, "I'm Bella."

"Oh, Bella it's very nice to meet you. Nothing's wrong, I believe you just had a panic attack."

"Sir, when can I leave the hospital and go back home," I was anxious to get out of the hospital. It made me uncomfortable.

**(nothing happened between e and b, he left)**

School the next day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bellsey, my dad told me you were at the hospital. What happened?" inquired Alice.

"Uh nothing, I just got a cut."

Our conversation was interrupted by Edward. "Hey Bella, do you mind if I talk with you for a moment?"

I nodded and mumbled sure. Alice looked at me suspiciously and glared at Edward, before walking away with Jasper.

"Bella, I know you hate me, but can we please start all over." Edward said holding his handout.

I stared at his hand for a good while, contemplating. What did I have to lose? I took his hand and looked up at him through my lashes, smiling.

"But, what will the rest of your family think?"I asked. I meant Rosalie and Emmet, and the rest of Edward's followers.

He smiled his famous crooked smile at me. "They'll get over it. But Bella, there is something much more serious I want to talk with you about."

I knew he was going to want to talk with me about this, but I didn't want to face the embarrassment.

"What about John? Bella, you have to tell someone." I knew he was doing this only because he was worried, but I was fine by myself.

I snatched my hand away from his. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

His tone was pleading, "Bella, you have to."

We were in a secluded corner, so no one could hear us fighting.

"Edward, you can leave if you want to, but if you're going to be with me we aren't going to tell anyone."

He looked at me defeated, but his expression quickly changed to determined. "Fine Bella, I won't be with you. But, I will tell someone about this. Love, this is for your own good."

I walked away blinking furiously, trying to get the tears to leave my eyes.

It seemed like everything had gone back to normal. Alice and jasper continued to be my friends, and everyone ignored me. No one was mean to me though, so that was pretty good.

AT HOME XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You stupid whore, get me my drink!" I tried to avoid the objects that were being thrown at me.

"Sir," I pleaded "We're all out of beer, and I don't have a license to go buy any."

By now John was furious and was full out screaming. He was slurring, so I couldn't understand anything.

He dragged me to the basement. The room had white walls with specks of red, blood. My blood. He attached me to a hook on the ceiling and took out his steel baseball bat.

"Come on Bells, let's play some baseball." John proceeded to hit me with his bat shouting things like "Strike one!"

It seemed as if everything was all falling apart. As the abuse became worse, I became more and more distant from Alice. Pianoplayer290 and I didn't talk anymore. Everything had gone completely back to normal, but the bullying was bad.

I walked around Forks, shivering as each gust of wind penetrated my walls. There was a bar on the corner with loud music pumping from it. I walked in freely and noticed a corner where people were snorting lines.

They noticed me watching and invited me into their group. I noticed that a few people were from my school. I'm sure they recognized me, because one shouted, "Bella Swan! What the hell are you doing here?"

I just shrugged and decided to try a line. At first it felt terrible, but that changed quickly.

One of them, I think his name was Leo, said "So Swan, wanna join our group?"

A pretty girl with bright purple hair said, "Ya, you'll have a family now, even though we're a bunch of junkies!" The whole group laughed.

**A family**, something I hadn't had in a long time, why would I put aside this generous offer?

For the rest of the night I stayed at the club with my new family snorting lines.

The next day I felt unstoppable, with my new family. When people recognized me in the junkie group they all gasped and stared. I just smiled like a fucking smug bastard.

Alice sat with the Cullens now, but she had a sad look on her face. Jasper was trying his hardest to comfort her. Rosalie and Emmet were glaring at me, and Edward was sucking faces with a new slut. Hmph, well some things do never change.

**Sorry for the short chapter. God, it took me ten tries to write this. I was going to do like a happy ending right there and then, but decided not to. Please people REVIEW, I do accept anonymous reviews. Sometimes I feel like this story isn't going anywhere, so I might delete it. Does anyone even read this???**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all**

**God, I have made so many author notes on reviewing an all that shit. I have had so many visitors and like most of them don't review. COME ON GUYS, reviewing doesn't take **that** long. I would really like to thank all that have reviewed. READ MY NEW STORY, it's called how to save a life. It's going to be a short-short story though. (Maybe 4 or 5 chapters) There have only been two reviewers, and that really hurts. I personally quite liked the idea of the story. Please read it and then review it. I am pretty proud of this story. So far I have 50 reviews. (That's a lot to me) Again, thank you to all of the reviewers. I review every story I read now, because I know how much each review means to the author. Oh and one more thing, I make my chapters short because sometimes readers lose their interest and skip most of the middle. **

Edward kept on passing notes to me in biology and it was bugging the hell out of me. If he didn't stop in the next 5 seconds I would castrate him. Can he leave me to my peace? I was hit in the head by a scrunched up ball of paper. I growled under my breath. Why did he bother throwing the paper? We were lab partners, right?

_Bella, why are you hanging out with the junkies?_

I was deeply offended. How dare he call my new friends "junkies"? Even though they did drugs, they were still nice. Instead of responding by a note I just flicked him off.

Confident Bella was kick ass.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (LUNCH) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Macy and I hid our stash in empty lipstick tubes and were snorting during lunch with the rest of our friends.

I saw Lauren Mallory and the rest of the wannabees come up to me. I stood up, the rest of my friends by my side, ready to defend me.

"Ugh Swan, got some new friends? Well, their junkies anyways and you fit perfectly in." she snarled in my face, which was something I hated.

I scoffed, "Is that the best you can do Mallory." I noticed that now the whole cafeteria was staring at us, surprised by my new confidence. I guess that's what drugs did to you, or maybe it was the fact that I had a new family. I didn't know.

She continued to taunt me and tease me, and by now I was steaming. I didn't bother saying anything because I couldn't think of a comeback.

Finally she got on my nerves. I gathered all my strength up into my right arm and punched her in the stomach. She screamed a blood curdling scream, so loud that I had to cover my ears. Blood began to come out of her mouth and I just stared at in shock. I didn't punch her that hard, did I?

John was going to be so pissed.

He never liked paying for things, especially for me. When he finds out he has to bail me out of jail he will explode. The door to my stall opened and I saw an angry John giving money to a man behind a counter.

When I stepped out of the stall he glared at me. I gulped, this was going to be a one hell of a night.

"Get it the car, bitch," he snarled

AT HOME XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing happened at home. I didn't get the punishment I was expecting. He just… left, and that frightened me. I had no idea of what he was planning in the future

I looked down at the swirling black waters. Even though I knew they would be the cause of my death I couldn't help but think they were beautiful. I watched how they angrily lapped against the rock, trying to penetrate the walls. It was a wasted effort, because the water always lost. "Just like me," I thought bitterly.

If I'm going to die I might as well remember the people in my life.

Charlie and Renee- I love you, I always have. Sometimes I with you guys didn't leave me, though.

John- you're a motherfucker, I hope your bags are packed and ready for hell

Alice and Jasper- thanks for making my last few weeks bearable. I don't know what I would have done without you two.

Edward Cullen- Go to hell. The man I love is definitely not you. Pianoplayer290 is somewhere deep down inside.

Pianoplayer290- I love you. I will miss everything about you. Have a nice life.

**(I was actually going to make Bella jump and the person who comes is Edward. He would be the one to stop her, and she would jump. Then, Edward would save her and all that shit) **

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw the distant figure of a man running up to me. He had a giant body, and I must say he was pretty hot. I could tell that he had broad shoulders, russet skin, and short hair that was ink black. Out of pure curiosity I didn't jump. I wanted to know who this man was and how he knew my name.

I let him catch up to me, and by now he was panting. I stood there with my hands on my hips on the edge of the cliff. "Well……. Uh…….. Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me, Jacob Black?" he replied.

Jacob Black. Jacob Black. Jacob Black. Hmmm. That name sounds really familiar. Oh, Jacob Black! I remember that dude. "Ohmigosh! I remember you, your Jacob Black. We made mud pies together, right?"

He laughed, a deep belly laugh. "Bella, it's so good to see you. I missed you so much. Hey! Do you wanna come over and meet Billy. He'd be so excited to see you."

I answered, "Yah, I remember Billy too. I wonder how we lost touch. What happened?"

His face looked confused, "Uhh I don't really know."

I just laughed and pulled him along to his truck that was now resting on the side of the curb.

I was smiling when I got home and nothing could have wiped it off of my face. Then, I looked at my watch and noticed the time. Oh Shit.

He was at home waiting for me. It was the perfect scene for a scary movie. The unsuspecting girl walks into the room and then notices a mysterious man in there too. There is only one single lamp on, and it is illuminating his face perfectly. I have got to stop watching too many scary movies.

"Bella, can you please come to the white room," said John. I hesitantly walked over, because I knew that if I even showed a hint of running away I would be dead meat.

I closed my eyes like I did before every beating. I didn't want to see it all, feeling it was enough for me.

I screamed with every hit but never even attempted to kick back at him. I was hanging by my neck, so I did struggle for breath, though. I could feel the blood running down my legs from all the cuts he made. I was drifting in and out, and felt like I was somehow going to lose myself, not a very nice feeling.

As I drifted in and out I felt myself being put into something, maybe a car. I wasn't sure how long we drove, but when John reached his destination he took me out off the car and dragged me some out somewhere. I could feel the wind lapping at my face, blowing my hair back.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt like I was falling.

E POV **(I'm sure you weren't expecting this)**

I had decided to take a walk on the beach. I fucking needed to clear my head out, because it was full of shit.

As I walked along the shoreline I noticed that there was something lying on the sand. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to investigate. I felt like some fag from those stupid crime shows. I realized it was a person. "Oh shit!" I ran as fast as I could to then and when I saw the face I just about died. You could barely recognize her, though. Her face was deathly pale (even more than usual) and it was hard to recognize.

"Okay fucker, no time to panic. Don't cry. Only pussys do that shit," my inner voice told me.

I couldn't lose her, not now. Everyone else in my life had left me, and it just wasn't fucking fair.

I was not going to let her die.

**I know I said that this would be a longer chappie and I'm sorry for that. Maybe next one. I was just one of those chapters where you couldn't continue. You didn't know how to. Be happy that it was a few hundred longer than usual. AGAIN, please read my author notes, I say important things in them. And read my new story. It's called How to Save a Life. I will keep saying this till people actually read it. **

**REVIEW (I love you)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy. I finally finished How to Save a Life. I decided to combine all 4 chapters and make it a big one-shot. Please read and review. I really want to know your opinions on it. I have decided that this will be a short story, meaning like 15 chapters. I couldn't think of where to go. Besides, I have a much better idea for a story. It will be called Dear Deathbook. The pairings will all be canon and it will be a Bella and Edward story. Thank you. Read on. This will be a chapter longer than the rest, but I'm not saying really long. Someone reviewed, telling me that I change the scenes to fast. I did put lines in between each scene. I'm guessing they didn't show up? Oh well, thanks for the suggestion. (anonymous reviewer)**

E POV

"Son, you've been here for too long. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

I shrugged off my dad's hand that was resting on my shoulder. I shook my head, "No, I want to be here when she wakes up."

Carlisle sighed and looked at me, "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

I laughed despite the situation. "You tell me that almost every day," I informed him.

"I'm going to go home. Are you alright by yourself?" he asked me anxiously.

"Yes, dad I'm fine. Anyways, I'm sure Esme misses you." I sighed, exasperated.

I was going to stay here and miss school if I had to. Not once would I leave her side, unless I needed to go to the bathroom.

Still watching Bella I put my iPod's earphones into my ears. I hummed along to Clair de Lune. It was that type of song that would keep you calm, no matter what.

I gulped down loads of coffee. I would do anything to stay awake; I didn't want to miss anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and yawned. My back cracked and the sun was beaming down at me. I scowled at it. Stupid sun, such a nuisance. I then realized then that I had fallen asleep. I panicked. I hope Bella hadn't woken up yet, I wanted to be there to see it.

Then, I sat in my chair and listened to music, not breaking my gaze once.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she moaned. I called the doctors and told them that she was awake. They kicked me out of the room, even though I put up a fight, to check on her and the rest of that crappy shit.

Once they were done doing whatever the fuck they were doing I rushed into the room. "Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked, worried.

**(sorry for the lines in the middle (if you do see them) I couldn't figure out how to delete them)**

She looked up at me through her lashes, "Fine."

Bella started to nervously play with her fingers, "Uh… Edward… I would like to uh….. Thank you for saving me." She was looking down, afraid to make eye contact.

I lifted her chin so our eyes would meet. "Bella," I whispered, "I'm sorry for all I've ever done to you………. And I love you," I whispered. Then, I crashed my lips to hers.

It wasn't a rough kiss like the ones with the sluts from school. It was a sweet kiss, something that I liked. God, I sound like such a pussy right now.

Bella pulled away smiling with her eyes closed, as if she was still savoring the kiss.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" I asked, teasingly.

She just smiled and hit me with her pillow.

"Do you know when I can leave the hospital? These white walls are creeping me out," asked Bella.

I sighed I couldn't- no I wouldn't let her go home, "Bella, you can't go home, though. Did you see what he did to you? He might go as far as to kill you one day." I knew that he nearly killed her, but I didn't mention it.

I was expecting her to put up a fight or something, but she just put her head in her hands. "I really don't know what to do Edward. What if he comes back for me?" I could tell that she was sobbing by the way her back heaved up and down.

"Love, he won't. He'll go to jail and you'll never see him again." I tried my best to comfort her.

"I don't know Edward. I just don't want to ever see his face again. How can I handle a hearing?" she asked.

"Bella, Love, we'll worry about all that shit later, okay? We should focus on getting you better now. The doctor said you will be able to come to school in a few weeks, and I'll be here with you the whole entire time." I ensured her.

During all of those weeks, Alice and Jasper would bring our make-up work. I would do hers for her while she would read a copy of some old shitty book. I didn't dare to say that to her face, though. By the looks of it, Bella just about loved that book.

Maybe she loved me. Maybe she didn't. None of that mattered to me, though. All that really mattered was that right now, right here, she was in my arms and no one could take that away from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, are you sure you can handle this?"

Edward was extremely worried about me. We were at court and I hadn't seen John's face in quite a while. The whole time I had been staying with the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmet had warmed up to me considerably once we started talking.

I didn't notice that I was trembling until he placed his hands on my shoulders and began whispering in my ear. I don't think he was whispering. It sounded more like humming.

The whole entire process went by in a flash. We won the case easily. It helped that while I was saying my story I was crying. I had saved it all for the trial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT SCHOOL A FEW WEEKS LATER

I was still on crutches when I came back to school. What made it even worse was that I was earning glares from just about every girl in the school. They were all pissed that I was dating "the" Edward Cullen.

"Edward," I whispered "When will all of the gossip die out?"

He chuckled, "Probably never, but it doesn't matter. I want the whole entire world to know you're with me. Besides, I loved all of the attention."

I nudged him in the side, since I couldn't do much more, "Cocky bastard."

"And a handsome one at that," he added.

AT LUNCH

I sat with the Cullens today. I noticed all the glares directed at our table, but I don't think everyone else did. We were laughing to some stupid story that Emmet told us.

I saw Edwards smiling expression quickly change to murderous. What caused that? I turned around in my seat and noticed my old "family" standing behind me, glaring at me.

"Bella, we want the rest of our stash back," said Marissa.

"They're at my old house, though," I replied.

"So what," she sneered "We need them back, by tomorrow. I'm sure you don't want to have to pay the consequences. Would you?"

The Cullens were glaring at her. I gulped. I didn't want to go back into the house. Too many memories. The white room, the hands, the baseball bat.

"No," I assured her "Don't worry. I'll give them to you tomorrow before school in the parking lot.

"You better have them, Bella," she sneered my name. I shivered as she brushed past me and walked away with the others.

"Bellsey, you can't go back there," Alice said, extremely worried.

"Alice, I have to. Besides, I know where they are." I assured her.

Edward said, "Bella, Love, you can't go there. Em, Jasper, and I will go and get them."

"No, Edward this is my mistake. I'm going to go and get them." I said firmly.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But, the guys and I are coming with you," he added stubbornly.

"Whatever," I groaned and walked off to biology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Esme, Bella wants to go her old home and collect her stash," said Alice during dinner.

Carlisle and Esme had been accepting of me when I moved in. They didn't care about my past. The rest of the Cullens had traumatic pasts too. They also knew about how I did drugs for a short period of time.

"Bella, are you sure that's safe? I don't think you should go, let the boys go." Esme insisted.

"No, this is my mistake, and I have to make up for it. I'm gonna leave for school early so I can go," I said stubbornly.

Esme sighed in defeat. She knew that she had lost the battle, but I could still see the wheels turning in her head.

Something wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ESME POV **(you weren't expecting this)**

I made Carlisle was sound asleep before leaving. Bella was my daughter now and I was going to do this for her. I could tell that she was scared to see all of those memories. This is me being a good mom.

Their house was eerily quiet. I heard Bella tell Emmet that the drugs were in her bathroom.

The stairs were creaky. As I walked in the hallway I noticed a giant white room. There was a rope and a baseball bat carelessly thrown to the side. I then realized that the walls weren't completely white. There were specks on red on the wall. I gasped, appalled that someone would do this to her.

I noticed that Bella's bedroom was completely empty except for a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a giant computer. The room was a light purple, the kind that was usually used for little kids.

Not wanting to spend any more time in this haunting house, I quickly gathered the baggie from Bella's bathroom and rushed down the stairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed that there was a man in the living room. He hadn't noticed me yet. I believe he was too busy lighting a cigarette. This wasn't John though. I had seen John at the trial. From what I could tell, this man was tall, lanky, and had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He turned around and a sadistic smile crawled upon his face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he crowed, circling me like I was some prize.

I didn't say anything. I was frozen in place.

He picked up a lock of my hair and sniffed it. "You are a beauty. Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said, gesturing to the couch.

I clutched the bag and shook my head, wanting to get away as soon as possible. I didn't want to know what this man had in mind for me.

"That won't work," he said, frowning. "I was really looking forward to this." He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

I kicked him in the shin and made a run for hit. For a second I felt the ground leave my feet. I screamed as my face made contact with the floor again.

At that moment my whole entire family burst into the house. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were all crying. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all had murderous looks etched upon their faces. Carlisle was always the calm one, so it was a real shocker when I saw a lethal look bestowed upon his handsome face.

The boys took care of James while Carlisle just held me. "The cops are on their way," he whispered in my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

Esme looked quite shaken up at home. I had apologized profusely, but she blew my sorry off. She said that this was something she felt that she had to do, something that mothers do for their children.

Everyone blew the whole situation off, not wanting to worry me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING

I held the baggie tight in my hands. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Edward was with me, though.

Marissa was in the parking lot glaring at me as I walked towards her. Pft, she was some family.

I quickly handed her the bag and fled from the scene. I could feel the glares on my back as Edward and I walked away. Our hands were intertwined and his thumb was drawing circles on my hands. I looked up at him. It was all the little things that I noticed. They were the things that meant the most to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mhhmm?" I was too caught up in my day dreams to actually answer.

"Bella," he took a deep breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

It was quite funny. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would never come. I decided to play with him a little.

"I don't know," I said twirling my hair.

His face fell and he immediately panicked, "Bella, I promise you that I will be the best boyfriend. Hell I'll even take you on a date right now."

I flung my arms around him and giggled. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I just don't want to miss class. We'll go on a date later."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You know, that wasn't very nice."

I mumbled something and nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, did you like it, hate it, feel anything for it? Haha, the whole Esme POV thing was really unexpected. Was this an okay length for a chappie. Please tell me in your reviews, which I know you'll give *hint hint*. Read my one-shot. It's called How to Save a Life. The little summary thing is at the end of the note. I don't really have much to say, except………………………..**

**REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! (I LOVE YOU)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So guys, I said that this story would have like 15 chapter, but frankly I couldn't come up with anymore ideas. So this will be the like the 2****nd**** to last chapter. I don't want any more bumps in the road. If any of you have ideas on where to take this story next just PM me and I promise to mention you name. This was my first story ever, so it's kinda bad. I only have two author alerts…. This is pretty sad. Please people, subscribe (author alert) because I have a really good story in mind called Dear Deathbook. I have many plans for this story and I think it'll do pretty good. This chapter isn't very much. It'll just be Edward and Bella as a happy couple and there might be an epilogue. I'll have the summary for Dear Deathbook at the end of the chapter. The summary might change because it might be too many characters but the story name will still be the same. Wait! One more thing. **John **was Bella's father. James was one of his friends. Sorry if any of that got you guys confuzzled. **

**READ ON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, can you stop? You're hurting me like hell!" She really was hurting me. I had a feeling that all my hair would fall out the next day.

"But Bella," Alice whined, "This is your first date. It has to be memorable and amazing. You can't look ugly on a date."

"Fine," I whined, "But if Edward doesn't like this I am so suing you."

She tugged my hair hardly and said, "Bella why wouldn't he like it? I am Alice Cullen after all. It hurts that you underestimate my hair styling skills."

After one final tug Alice announced, "There, I'm finally done. You better like it, Bella."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me, but I was me. I actually for once could be around Edward without being worried about my appearance.

Alice pretended to examine her nails. "Well, I do try."

"Don't forget though, Bella. The walk down the stairs is one of the most important things. You have to go slow, almost like a walk down the aisle. It's that part when the man can appreciate the girl, or in a guy's words, check her out." Alice informed me. " And no tripping or stumbling for that matter. It will ruin the whole thing," she added.

"I'll try my best," I said, while looking down and smoothing my dress. It was a plain, silk dark blue dress. I loved it.

Walk down the stairs right, I reminded myself. "And no tripping!" my inner voice exclaimed.

I slowly walked down the stairs, mainly focusing on my feet. They were enclosed in a tight pair of stilettos and I did **not** want to embarrass myself, especially tonight. I heard chuckling before me and quickly looked up, losing my balance. I was so focused on my feet that I didn't notice that I had already reached the bottom. Edward caught me right before I face planted the floor. He kept his grip on my and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ew! Guys I'm still here." Of course Alice would freak over a tiny peck.

Edward sighed, "Jasper, please could you get her to leave."

Jasper, who just showed up said, "It would be my pleasure." He led Alice away who was now excited about being laid.

Edward took me by the hand and led me to his car. "Bella, I need to put a blindfold on you."

I looked up at him, glaring, "You know I hate surprises, Edward."

He ignored my protesting and put a blindfold on my eyes. "I want it to be a surprise," he whispered in my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please Edward, can you tell me where we're going?" I begged, desperate.

"Bella, shut up. We're here."

"Then take the damn blindfold off of me!"

"Okay, Okay, Fine. Are you happy," Edward said.

I didn't reply. I was staring at the little café in front of me. It was the same exact place that we had **really **met. Then I noticed something, it was a café. It probably wouldn't have full meals.

"Edward," I frowned, "not to sound greedy or anything, but what are we going to eat?"

"Already ahead of you, Bella." Edward had a picnic basket in one hand and a candlestick in another.

"Wait, Edward. Aren't picnics supposed to be outside?" I asked

He shot me a look, "I planned this date, so don't question me." At first I thought he was being serious, but then a playful smile started to break out on his face.

I playfully pushed him and asked, "So what's on the menu for dinner."

Edward looked down in embarrassment. "Well….. I made peanut butter sandwiches. There's also pudding for desert."

"Wait a minute, isn't it supposed to be peanut butter and jelly?" I asked.

"Well…… we didn't have any more jelly at home," he said.

I was having so much fun that the rest of the date went by in a blur. Nothing much happened. We would playfully banter, and every few minutes Edward would lean across the table to give me a peck on the cheek.

I looked at the wall perched on the wall. "Edward, it's 10:30. Do you know what time you parents said we had to be home?"

Edward looked at me, a devious smirk on his face, "None of my family is home, and you know what that means." He raised his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed, but it wasn't genuine. I was scared that once he saw all of the bruises he wouldn't want me anymore. "You're stupid. You know that?" I had finally become the master at lying. All of the pretending really grew on me.

Our car ride back to Edward's house was silent, almost awkward. It was on that borderline of awkwardness and comfort. I laughed inwardly. Awkwardness was a funny word…… if it even was one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was funny how one gently kiss could turn out into a hot make out session. The passion was like a fire, spreading and raging. I have never been like this before. I had never even had a kiss that lasted more than two seconds, to say.

"Edward, I think we should stop," I said panting, after breaking the kiss for a breath.

Edward didn't listen, though. His mouth moved to my neck and his hands were roaming around my body.

"Edward, please. I'm getting uncomfortable," I said again, more hectic this time.

His mouth stayed there and his hands begin to work the zipper on my dress. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want him to see me. Not now.

I pushed him away with all the strength I could muster. "Edward, stop!" I screamed.

He looked at me in shock. "Love, I thought you wanted this."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. My head was hidden in my arms.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. Fuck! I'm so stupid." Edward punched the wall, leaving a dent.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted."

"Bella, Love, you had every right to. What would have happened if I took it too far? Would you have ever forgiven me?"

"Edward," I sighed and then whispered, "I don't want you to see me. You'll be scared. You'll run away and leave me."

Edward pulled me in. His strong arms were like towers over me, always protecting me. "Bella, I love you. I would never leave you."

I needed to confess my fears. Only bad would happen if we kept things from each other. "Edward, I'm scared, though. What if one day you wake up and realize that you don't love me? What if you realize that you could go for someone way better? Someone prettier and willing," I asked.

Edward sighed, definitely exasperated, "What do you want me to do to prove my love to you, Bella? You have to take the risk and trust me. We can't have this without trust. Bella, you **need **to trust me." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it, understanding that our intertwined hands were like a symbol of trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hmm. Okay, I thought this chappie was written badly. I've been having a terrible writer's block for a while and didn't know where to go with this story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. This was my first story on fanfiction, so it was bound to be short and crappy. However, I promise that the rest of my stories WILL be long and better. I'm not saying that they'll be the best, though.**

**I've had some thoughts about the Dear Deathbook story. I have another one in mind. It includes mafia princeward. (ohhh…. Smexy) I'm not really sure which one to do. I have an idea of what my summary for dear deathbook will be like. I'm not really sure what the title for the other one (mafiaward and bella) is. Thankyou to all who read my author notes. It makes me feel appreciated. (even though my writing's not the best.**

**The summary thing for dear deathbook will be at the very end of this note. Also, read my one shot. It's called How to Save a Life. The preview thing will be at the end, too. If I come up with a name and summary for the mafia thing it will be at the end. **

**I understand if you didn't like this story or even hated it. Please, just read my other stories. I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue. When (if) you review tell me if you want one, and how many years later. I thought that Bella has already had a hard enough life. Why make it harder? **

**Okay…… here are all the previews for the stories.**

**WARNING: These previews ****might ****change if they're too long.**

**How to Save a Life- What would you do if the love of your life didn't remember you? How would you be able to live, knowing it was your fault? You did everything you could to restore her memory, but sometimes it's a hopeless case. One-shot**

**Dear Deathbook- Ever since the mere age of 8 Isabella Swan has been keeping a Deathbook. One day she plans to kill herself, but doesn't know when. All alone she faces life, with no one to lean on. Can the arrival of an elusive stranger change her views on life?**

**Finding Home (sorry, the only name I could come up with)- Edward Cullen has always lived a hard life, and it makes him a perfect mafia boss. He has never loved and never cared. Once he takes in Bella, a girl in need for a home, will she be able to change him?**

**I didn't really like the trailer for Finding Home. It'll probably change. **

**Review and tell me which one to do. How to Save a Life is already published.**

**REVIEW **


End file.
